This application relates to co-pending application entitled, xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Providing Transmission of Selected Media Programs to a Wireless Subscriber,xe2x80x9d having the same filing date as the present invention.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods and systems for simultaneously sharing wireless communications among multiple wireless handsets.
2. Background Art
Today, wireless phone systems are designed to provide private, two-way voice conversations and data transmissions. This is accomplished by assigning each data or voice call to a separate, duplex channel. However, in some cases it may desirable to allow multiple handsets to simultaneously receive the same voice transmission or the same data transmission. This may be the case when providing xe2x80x9cparty-linexe2x80x9d services, multi-party coordination services such as search coordination, conference calling services, multi-party games, or other similar services in which multiple parties transmit to, and receive from, more than one other party who have similar capabilities. It may also be desirable to simultaneously transmit from multiple wireless handsets to a single receiver or data collection point, such as providing simultaneous collection of voice, data, video or other reports from multiple parties that are capable of transmitting to one or more collection points. Still further, it may be desirable to simultaneously transmit information to multiple parties from a single source or point, such as in the case of emergency broadcasts of weather alerts, civil actions, natural disasters, etc.
By suitable reconfiguration of system and terminal capabilities and resources, these new service capabilities could be realized with significant spectrum economies over current practice through multiple, simultaneous use of the same radio channel.
Thus, there exists a need for allowing multiple wireless handsets to be able to simultaneously share the same wireless communications spectrum in receiving or transmitting common wireless communications.
It is a general object of the present invention to allow multiple wireless handsets to simultaneously transmit and receive wireless communications over a common wireless channel.
It is another object of the present invention to efficiently utilize the wireless communications spectrum when simultaneously sharing the communications among the multiple wireless handsets located in the same wireless cell site coverage area.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a method is provided for simultaneously sharing wireless communications among multiple wireless handsets deployed in a wireless network having at least one cell site coverage area associated therewith. The method includes receiving a request for the same wireless communication from a first and second wireless handset, assigning a first wireless receive channel to the first wireless handset and the second wireless handset, and simultaneously transmitting the requested wireless communication via the first wireless receive channel for receipt by the first and second wireless handsets.
In further carrying out the above objects and other objects, features, and advantage of the present invention, a system is also provided for carrying out the steps of the above described method. The system includes a first and second wireless handset each for transmitting a request for the same wireless communication. The system also includes a wireless network for assigning a first wireless receive channel to the first wireless handset and the second wireless handset and simultaneously transmitting the requested wireless communication via the first wireless receive channel for receipt by the first and second wireless handsets.
Still further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a method is provided for allowing simultaneous sharing of wireless communications among multiple wireless handsets when the wireless communications originates from a source handset. The method includes receiving a request at the source handset for the same wireless communication from a first and second wireless handset located within direct communication proximity to the source handset, assigning a first wireless receive channel to the first and second wireless handsets, and simultaneously transmitting the requested wireless communication via the first wireless receive channel for receipt by the first and second wireless handsets.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a system is also provided for carrying out the steps of the above described method. The system includes a first and second wireless handset each for transmitting a request for the same wireless communication while located within direct communication proximity to the source handset. Upon receiving the request, the source handset assigns a first wireless receive channel to the first and second wireless handsets and simultaneously transmits the requested wireless communication via the first wireless receive channel for receipt by the first and second wireless handsets.
In carrying out the simultaneous transmission feature of either embodiments of the present invention, each of the wireless handsets is further assigned the same wireless transmit channel so that each of the handsets may communicate with each other over the shared communication channel. Thus, multi-party communications among the wireless handsets is possible while receiving shared communications.